Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Galactic Republic Hero in 's .THE PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE OF STAR WARS™ BATTLEFRONT™ II: New Clone Wars era content is coming starting this fall, including Geonosis, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and General Grievous.The Roadmap He was added to the game on November 28, 2018, as part of the Battle of Geonosis Update.AUGUST UPDATE: THE STAR WARS™ BATTLEFRONT™ II ROADMAPF8RGE's Compiled Comments from Discord He originally cost 35,000 credits to unlock but this cost was removed in the Capital Supremacy Update. Overview Much like Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi is an expert at turning defense into offense, though in a different way. While Yoda's defensive strengths come in the form of his Unleash ability, where he absorbs blaster fire and propels enemies forward, Obi-Wan Kenobi's comes in his high stamina, allowing him to deflect blasters and other lightsabers for longer. He also possesses a higher than average max health regen, which can be increased further with a Star Card. Obi-Wan's defensive strength can also be seen in his right ability, Defensive Rush, where Obi-Wan lunges forward at enemies in a lightsaber rush, all the while accurately deflecting any attacks. The Jedi mind trick is an iconic ability of Obi-Wan's. While Rey uses her mind trick to confuse enemies and revert their controls, Obi-Wan's mind trick prevents enemy players from using their abilities. Finally, Obi-Wan has a powerful Force push inspired by his use of the Force as seen in particular in Revenge of the Sith. Obi-Wan is able to charge up this ability; the longer it is charged, the more powerful the blast is in terms of the range at which enemies are effected as well as the damage of the ability. Health and Movement }} |regendelay = 4.5 |regendelaymod = }} Weapon Abilities All-Out Push= |-| Restrictive Mind Trick= |-| Defensive Rush= Star Cards Boost Cards Appearances Victory Poses In-game Hints Emotes and Quotes |-|Emotes= |-|In-game= |-|Banter= Trivia *Obi-Wan Kenobi is voiced by James Arnold Taylor, who previously voiced the young Kenobi in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars animated TV series as well as in the original Star Wars: Battlefront II. *One of Obi-Wan Kenobi's running animations had been discovered by dataminers prior to his release. It is similar to his running animation from the original Star Wars: Battlefront II. *Additionally, Obi-Wan Kenobi's emotes had been discovered by dataminers prior to their announcement. They were found to be respectively titled: "Hello There," "Your Move," "Strongest," and "Absolutes." *Obi-Wan's All-Out Push voice lines are lines from the Jedi Code. In canon, sometimes Obi-Wan used the Jedi Code as a mantra, iterated the code mentally. Updates Health regained upon defeating enemy hero **New Star Card Name: Safeguard ***Description: After blocking 5 blaster shots, 2 abilities, or lightsaber attacks with his block, Obi-Wan gains a permanent reduction of 2% to all his stamina costs to a maximum. This effect resets when Obi-Wan is defeated. ***Stats: Maximum Stamina Cost Reduction *Fixed an issue where blocking would occasionally stop working after blocking Obi-Wan's DEFENSIVE RUSH ability. *Improved Obi-Wan's Dodge animation.}} Gallery Obi-wan-kenobi-general-grievous-geonosis.jpg|First look at Obi-Wan Kenobi revealed in the General Grievous Community Update video. Obi-Wan and Grievous on Geonosis - Battlefront II.jpg|Promotional image of Obi-Wan Kenobi and General Grievous on Geonosis. 532179-battlefront-grievous-kenobi.jpg Obi-wan-kenobi-bf2.jpg|Promotional image of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-wan-kenobi-robed-bf2.jpg|Promotional image of Obi-Wan Kenobi in his Robed appearance. Obi-wan-kenobi-geonosis-portrait.png|Obi-Wan Kenobi, Robed, as he appears in the Battle of Geonosis trailer. Obi-Wan Kenobi (Sanna Nivhede).jpg Obi-Wan Kenobi 2 (Sanna Nivhede).jpg Obi-Wan Kenobi 3 (Sanna Nivhede).jpg Obi-Wan Kenobi Official - Battlefront II.jpg SWBFII Obi-Wan Icon.png|In-game icon for Obi-Wan Kenobi. References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Galactic Republic Heroes Category:Battle of Geonosis Update Category:Light Side Heroes Category:Heroes/Villains Category:Galactic Republic (DICE)